Interstate Loop
"Experience a high speed driving sensation! This stage connects the beach to the mountains!" - Burnout 2 manual Interstate Loop is a track in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. It takes place on Interstate 88 and is the shorter counterpart to 88 Interchange. The track also appears in Burnout Legends, under the name Interstate. Description The loop track can be seen as triangular, as the 3 more or less straight sections are linked together by one-way access ramps. The track features single and both-way traffic segments giving the opportunity to generate Boost, however some long sections of one-way traffic will make the player need to improvise Driving Skills in order to maintain his Burnout Chain. Traffic is light despite this track being set on the Interstate, though this is mostly due to the time of day. Layout Standard The starting line is placed on the widest portion of the track, an un-separated dual 4-lane highway that stretches or a few hundred yards before being closed off and forcing players onto the off ramp. The ramp takes racers onto a one-way segment stretching parallel to a portion of the 88 Interchange track. The freeway slightly curves left and a bump allows players to gain a few feet of air to replenish Boost. The track then merges with the main stretch that it ran parallel to before again forcing players into an off ramp. This ramp turns right in a very long and wide bend -where drifting is only possible at high speeds and acute angles- meaning not much Boost can be earned. The ramp then merges with a much wider section, a dual 3-lane highway separated by only a thin dirt strip (which slows racers down). A very wide overpass crosses the track 3 times, it is in fact another section of the 88 Interchange, the sister track under which the Loop swerves left and then right before sloping downhill. At the bottom of the slope, the highway splits up into both directions but the ramp turning right is the only one accessible. This bend is shorter and much sharper so drifting in advance is mandatory if a racer is to avoid hitting the outside barrier. The track then opens up on a wider highway, yet again only separated by a painted white line, giving free access to racers into Oncoming traffic and Near Miss opportunities. The freeway goes uphill very slightly followed by a couple of wide right then left bends. It then narrows down to 3 same-way lanes which slope steeply downhill for a short distance. The 3 lanes are actually a large on ramp that finally merge with another main portion, which ultimately leads to the start/finish line located a few hundred yards further away. Interstate Loop - Start.jpg|The starting line of the track. Interstate Loop - Checkpoint 1.jpg|The first checkpoint, on a short segment common with the Interchange. Interstate Loop - Checkpoint 0.jpg|The start and finish line on the widest portion of the track. Interstate Loop - Ramp 1.jpg|The first... Interstate Loop - Ramp 2.jpg|...second... Interstate Loop - Ramp 3.jpg|...and third ramp, linking each of the 3 main segments. Landmarks *No named landmarks can be spotted from the Loop. However, there are many signs that direct to other areas of the region and it can be assumed that each area can be traveled to and from if the game were to be like its successor, Burnout Paradise. *Many billboards advertising Big Surf and Crystal Summit holiday resorts. Interstate Loop - Segment 3.jpg|This segment features the 88 Interchange overpasses. Interstate Loop - Segment 1.jpg|This is the second wide portion, with the simple white paint line. Interstate Loop - Segment 2.jpg|The last downhill slope before the start and finish line. Events Several events take place on Interstate Loop. Regular One Grand Prix and Face Off use this track. titlematch = Winding Road Grand Prix|Face Off 1 allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Crash One Crash Zone takes place on this track. titlematch = Freeway Fury category = Burnout 2 crash zones ordermethod = categoryadd allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2101 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦}